User blog:Hero of My Destiny/Degrassi: The End of Time - "And We Have Hell (1)"
The scene shifts to The outside of the school. Mason: up to Travis while he is looking back at Keala Hey Travis, do you think Keala is in too me? Travis: '''Bro, you know I like her. '''Mason: I thought you said you where over her. Travis: Well just because I said something doesn't means it's true. Mason: 'Then well see who'll she'll go out with. ''The music for whatever it takes begins The opening starts at the entrance of the school. To the left is the Degrassi sign that says Go Panthers Go. We see a boy at the top of the stairs jumping over them on his skate board. The camera moves to the right and shows Travis taping the skateboarder with his video camera. The name LAKEHURST fades in and Travis smiles. His name fades out and Jessie takes the camera. The name DropTheWorldOnFitzsHead fades in. Jessie smiles and then turns around. Her name fades out. The camera now takes on the view of Jessie's camera. It pans to the right and shows David sitting on the steps at the entrance to the school reading. The name DavidRyanWellman fades in. David looks at the camera and sticks his tongue out, and then laughs. His name then fades out. The camera pans to the right where we see Trevor carrying his back pack, walking on the sidewalk by the school. The name DavidRyanWellman appears again and fades in. He looks into the camera and smirks. His name fades out as he walks off screen. The camera pans to the right and shows Naomi sitting in the town car about to get out. The name LIGHTSfan fades in on the lower right. She's smiling at the camera and puts her hand out for James. James takes her hand and the camera zooms over to him. The name DavidRyanWellman fades in on the upper left. LIGHTSfan's name fades out. James smiles into the camera. His name fades out. The camera then pans to the right. We see Mason in the locker room putting a towel behind his neck. The name Joel1995 fades in on the upper left below him. He smiles at the camera. A towel is then thrown on him and lands over his face. Reggie comes in. The name Mr.ZaneParks fades in on the lower right below Reggie and Joel1995's name fades out. Reggie looks into the camera flexing his arms. Mason takes the towel off his head and looks at the camera with a slight smile. Mr.ZaneParks's name then fades out. The camera pans to the right and we see Ms. Oh walking in the media immersion room, smiling. The name Cory Lee fades in. She walks off screen and her name fades out. We then see Nathaniel and Samuel sitting at the computers. The name DegrassiForLife fades in on the lower left below Nathaniel and the name Newjug fades in on the upper right below Samuel. They both look at Ms. Oh and Samuel smiles. Their names fade out and the camera pans to the right. We see Jennie and Kimberly at spirt squad practice. The name The Awkward Turtle fades in on the lower left below Jennie. The name Leila32 fades in on the upper right below Kimberly. They both clap and raise their arms in the air, posing for the camera. Their names fade out and the camera pans to the right. We see Chyna playing her guitar in the music room. The name TT66 comes in on the left. The camera zooms out and we see Jared sitting with his back to camera. The name TT66 fades in above TT66's name. Her name fades out. Jared turns around and points to the camera. His name goes off on the left. The camera pans to the right and we see Keala walking down the hallway posing for the camera. The name CeliB15 fades in. Gia comes in off camera and grabs Keala's hat off his head. CeliB15's name fades out and Keala walks off camera. Berlinda comes in on the other side. The name TifaLockhartFan fades in on the lower right below Gia and DTilly fades in on the upper right below Berlinda. They both laugh and bump fists. Toby Isaacs comes up behind them and grabs them. The name Jake Goldsbie fades in on the top below Toby's and TifaLockhartFan's and DTilly's names fade out. He looks at the camera and signals to cut. His name zooms to the left and the camera pans to the right. We see Greg coming out the front door of the school. The name Leila32 fades in. He smiles and looks to the left and tosses a football off screen. His name fades out and the camera pans to the right. We see Eric running on a football field during a game and catches the football. The name Scooter14 appears. He makes a touchdown and raises his arms and cheers. His name fades out and the camera pans to the right where we see Jackie and Violet in front of the school. The both takes a picture with thee phone pointed at the camera. The names Poppers62 & RainbowUnicorns appears. They puts the phone down and looks into the camera and smiles. There name fades out and they turns around and starts walking with there back to the camera. The Degrassi: Then New Generation logo appears on the back of there jacket. It then pops out onto the screen. The scene shifts to the locker room. stares at David taking his shirtoff as he is sweating 'Eric: 'up to David Hey, David I was wondering if you had those notes forms biology class. '''David: Yes I do have them. Eric look, I was wonder if you would like to be mine. Eric: '''Look i'm flattered but I have a girlfriend. '''David: '''What she doesn't have to know what hurt her. walks up to Eric as he is about tokiss him '''Glenn: Hey f*gs why won't you too appear to be more nomal and like girls. Eric: Glenn Coach Shep: 'Hey knock it off, David, Glenn and Eric, to the principl's office. ''The scene shifts to Mr's Kwan's class. '---Plot A - Travis ---' and Travis both look at Keala '''Jared: '''Hey Travis, Keala is your ex, do you think she'll be into a guy like me? '''Travis: '''I bet she will. '''Jared: '''Umm, can I tell you a secret? '''Travis: What is it? Jared: '''See when I was younger, my dad use too touch me and later on I found out I had the AIDS viruis. '''Travis: '''You do. '''Jared: Yeah but as long as I take my medicine, I will be fine. Travis: uncomfortable Okay. Travis: 'You're a good friend, most people would get freak out. ''The scene shifts to The Sheps class. '---Plot B: Eric ---' puts an icepack on his hand '''Eric: Are you alright? and Violet walk up to Eric and David Lilly: So I heard you got in trouble. Violet: '''Yeah trouble. '''Lilly: When I say to copy, me copy me. Violet: Okay, madam Lilly. stands up Eric; '''Yells Look, I've put up with your s*it for 3 years, but I'm done with it. I'm breaking up with you. '''Lilly: '''You can't dump me. '''Eric: '''Funny, because I just did. '''David: Word. Lilly: 'What every. Violet come on. and David both smile at eachother '''Mrs, Green: '''Eric, David Mr. Issacs would like to see you in his office. ''The scene shifts to Mrs. Dawns class. '---Plot C: Gia---' '''Mrs. Dawns: '''Gia and Naomi, you guys are paired up with eachother for the world project. '''Naomi: Why are you in Grade 9 drama when your in grade 10. Gia: I'm actually suppose to be in the 11th grade, but I missed a few credits so they held me back. Naomi: '''Oh, well thats flattering. '''Gia: '''So do you have a boyfriend? look outside and sees Samuel '''Naomi: '''I do actually, his name is Samuel. '''Gia: '''is he cute? '''Naomi: '''Yeah. '''Gia: Well does he have a big. and Naomi look at eachother weirdly Mrs Dawns: Gia, Naomi get back to work. and Naomi both look at eachother weirdly The scene shifts to The front of the school. '---Plot A: Travis---' Mason and Travis are in line for the football signups Jared: So Travis, how far have you gotten with Keala? person is done signing and leaves the line Mason: '''We have a study date tonight said as he signed his name under runningback '''Travis: Well we have a lunch date tomorrow, and thursday. signs her name under QB Jared: Well face it, you guys are going down. signs his name under QB also and James are seen arguing James: WHy are you being such a bitch. Keala: Me a bitch. You're the one kissing another girl on a video. James: You said we where open. Keala: '''You know what where broken up. splashes punch on James Jared and Mason look at eachother '''Travis: Runs Shes mine. Jared: 'Runs Mine. '''Mason: 'Runs No mine. The scene shifts to the front of the school. '---Plot B: Eric---' sits down by David who is moping '''David: I'm sorry for hitting on you. Eric: No David, it's fine. You're a really cute guy and I want to be with you. David: '''I want to be with you to. and Eric lean in to kiss eachother '''David: '''How long are you suspend for? '''Eric: 1 week. David: So do yo wanna go to The Dot? Eric: '''Okay, my mom said shes gonna be late anyaway. and David get up off the bench and hold hands, Eric begins to think of what happens with Trevor '''Eric: Are you okay? David: Yeah I'm okay. The scene shifts to the hallways. '---Plot C: Gia---' Jessie: '''So Sammuel, did you hear the rumous? '''Sam: What rumours? Jessie: About you and Naomi. Sam: What? slams his locker storming off The scene shifts to the gym where everyone is tranning. '---Plot A: Travis---' Keala: Thanks for your help, helping me with my break up and everything. Jared: '''Your welcome. turns around and looks at the both of them laughing '''Travis: Yells Hey, I bet you didn't know that Jared has the AIDS virus. in the gym, including Keala looks at Jared "To Be Continued..." Did you like this chapter Yes No Favorite plot? A B C Is Travis nice? Yes No Do you like Eric and David together Yes No Do Gia and naomi make good friends? Yes No Category:Blog posts